Trouble in Paradise
Trouble in Paradise began on September 5, 2017, and ended on October 10, 2017. It is based on Super Mario Sunshine and Kakegurui. A group of people find themselves in a tropical paradise where they're forced to compete in games of life and death on the whims of an enigmatic young woman. It was hosted by Yun Lee and can be found here. Participants * Alesha * Ami Kawashima - Sixth Death * Ernesti Echevalier * Fourth Doctor * Gon Freecss * Hina * Hiyori Iki * Kars - Fifth Death * Kusanagi - Fourth Death * Mael Radec * Maria Ushiromiya * Nagihiko Fujisaki - Second Death * Peter Parker - Eighth Death * Risky Boots - Tenth Death * Rita Hanson * Ritsuka Fujimura - Thirteenth Death * Shantae - Fourteenth Death * Starlow - Third Death * Talon * Tony Stark - Eleventh Death * Toshinori Yagi - Seventh Death * Yamashiro * Yato - Ninth Death * Yumeko Jabami * Yusuke Kitagawa - Twelfth Death Death Order Mary Saotome - DIED! INNOCENT! HIT ON THE HEAD! Nagihiko Fujisaki - DIED! INNOCENT! IMPALED! Starlow - DIED! INNOCENT! TURNED TO DUST! Kusanagi - DIED! INNOCENT! SLICED OPEN! Kars - DIED! INNOCENT! CRUSHED IN A LANDSLIDE! Ami Kawashima - DIED! INNOCENT! SPINE SNAPPED IN HALF! Toshinori Yagi - DIED! INNOCENT! PUNCHED CLEAN THROUGH! Peter Parker - DIED! INNOCENT! CHOKED OUT! Yato - DIED! INNOCENT! SHOT IN THE GUT! Risky Boots - DIED! INNOCENT! LOST AT SEA! Tony Stark - DIED! INNOCENT! BLOWN TO SMITHEREENS! Yusuke Kitagawa - DIED! INNOCENT! POISONED! Ritsuka Fujimura - DIED! INNOCENT! BURNT TO A CRISP! Shantae - DIED! INNOCENT! BURNT TO A CRISP! Other Characters * Algernop Krieger * Axl Low * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Fawful * Gonta Gokuhara * I-No * Jack Horner * Jersey Devil * Kaede Manyuda * Kirari Momobami * Luigi * Mary Saotome - First Death * Midari Ikishima * Ms. Frizzle * Petey Piranha * Ririka Momobami * Runa Yomozuki * Sayaka Igarashi * Tweedle Dee * Tweedle Dum * Yumemi Yumemite * Yukine * Yuriko Nishinotouin Chapter Details Prologue - "Let's Fly, Let's Fly Away" Chapter 1 - "Plaza Peril!" Chapter 2 - "Uninvited Pests" Chapter 3 - "The Revival" Chapter 4 -''' [https://www.iwakuroleplay.com/threads/murder-xix-trouble-in-paradise.164922/page-53#post-3535878 '''"A Very Special Episode"] Chapter 5 - "Glitz and Glamour" Chapter 6 -''' '''"Lay it on the Line" Final Chapter - "Deal With the Devil" Epilogue Details Afterlife Details Trivia * In-universe, this event is referred to as the "Delfino Incident." * Chapters in the event were referred to as Episodes; this is an homage to Super Mario Sunshine, which is the only installation in the Super Mario franchise to refer to its levels as episodes. * The title of Chapter 3 is a reference to [https://youtu.be/nozJHtuautU a song] by The Dear Hunter of the same name. The original title for the aforementioned chapter was "The Beach Episode." Likewise, Chapter 6's title is a reference to the ending theme of the Kakegurui anime, "LAYon-theLINE" by D-Selections, and the Final Chapter's title is a reference to the opening theme, "Deal With the Devil" by Tia. Category:Games Category:Trouble in Paradise